Sailor Moon / Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover
by Sailor-Alanna
Summary: ever wonder what could happen if the scoobies met the scouts? what the scouts and sailor moon would do if faced by a vampire? find out in my fan fic of the meeting of the two villan fighters.
1. chapters 1-2

1 Sailor Moon/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover  
  
NOTE: I do not own any characters in here except the main enemy. Joss Wendon created Buffy and Naoko Takeuchi created Sailor Moon  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Chapter 1: Enemy Exchange  
  
"You gonna go on patrol tonight buf?" asked Xander as Buffy Summers headed towards the door, bag in hand.  
  
"Ya," she replied." Giles says that the vamps are being sighted more often or something like that, I wasn't really listening."  
  
She rummaged through her bag to make sure she had everything. A stake, cross, holy water, it was all there.  
  
"Sure ya won't need any help?" asked the red head beside Xander.  
  
"No, it should be just another stake. No biggy." Said Buffy.  
  
"Ya, no worries. The Buffster can handle it." Said Xander as Buffy turned and headed out the door.  
  
The night was dark and cold, but Buffy was use to it. She walked around in silence, waiting for a vampire to jump her. When she reached the cemetery, there still were no sign of the demons.  
  
"Maybe Giles was wrong," she said to herself.  
  
She waited there for hours. Just before dawn she walked back to her house. There had not been a vampire, not a single one, all night. Something was wrong.  
  
  
  
"Serena!" screamed Luna, the black cat, into a young girl's face.  
  
"Wha. Nother five minutes mom." Said the girl sleepily. She rolled over and began to snore again. The cat, though, wouldn't let her stay asleep long. She began to scratch her face.  
  
"Ah! Luna! I'm up already!" cried Serena, jumping up and looking at her clock.  
  
"Didn't look like it." Replied the cat glumly.  
  
"Luna! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" screamed Serena as she jumped out of bed. "I'm gonna be late again!"  
  
"So what's new." Said the cat quietly. Serena ignored her.  
  
There was a sudden beeping noise coming from under Serena's pillow.  
  
"Serena here," she said into a small communicator. "Amy? What's wrong?"  
  
"There's a yoma near the center of town. Raye sensed it's coming in the fire last night, but you were asleep. You must come quickly." Said a girl on another communicator. She had short blue hair that matched her eyes.  
  
Serena finished getting dressed and ran down stairs.  
  
"Bye mom!" she called as she grabbed a bagel from the table and rushed out the door.  
  
When she reached the town center four girls where already there.  
  
"About time you arrived meatball head." Said the one known as Raye. Her long purplish hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"It's getting nearer." Said Amy as she looked at a small compact computer in her hand. "If my readings are correct then this is one like we've never fought before."  
  
"Bring 'em on!" said a tall brunette whose hair was in its usual ponytail.  
  
"Ya!" agreed the last one. Her hair was blonde like Serena's, but not nearly as long. It also wasn't up in tight buns called Odangos. "We'll show it what's what. The harder they are, the stronger they fall!"  
  
The brunette, known as Lita, sweat dropped and looked at the blonde. "It's 'the stronger they are the harder they fall', Mina."  
  
"It is?" asked Mina with a puzzled look on her face. Then she shrugged.  
  
"It's closing in. time to transform." Said Amy as she put the computer away.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!" cried Amy.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!" called Mina.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!" yelled Lita.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!" screamed Raye.  
  
All four girls were engulfed in light then appeared in their fuku, in a battle pose.  
  
Last, but not least, came Serena.  
  
"Moon… Crisis… Power!" she cried.  
  
Pink ribbons flew around her body and formed into her fuku. She posed and stood in front of them.  
  
A man came running down the street, he looked normal except that his face was deformed. The area above his eyebrows was much thicker than it should have been and slanted downward, giving him an evil look. The strangest, though, was his mouth. It wasn't any different than a normal mouth, but at each corner a shining tooth shown.  
  
"What is this?" cried Venus. "He's not a yoma!"  
  
"According to my scans, he is. Maybe not a normal one, but there is an evil presence around him. And, my god." Said Amy, who had pressed one of her earrings and a screen had appeared in front of her face.  
  
"What is it Mercury?" asked Jupiter.  
  
" He has no pulse. He's running at us, filled with energy and very strong, but he has no pulse." Said Mercury.  
  
"I can't harm a human!" cried Sailor Moon. "We'll just have to run."  
  
"What?!" cried Sailor Jupiter shocked. "Run? We've never run from a fight before!"  
  
The man had grabbed a civilian and his teeth shown brightly. Then he bent down and bit into her neck. The color drained from her face and she screamed.  
  
"That's not sounding like such a bad idea now." Said Sailor Venus.  
  
"Cowards." Said Sailor Mars, agreeing fully with Jupiter.  
  
Then the man ran at them. He jumped at Mars before she could dodge and fell back. The man tried to bite her and she screamed.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" cried Jupiter. She raised her hands above her head and began to spin. Green lightning leaves shot at the vampire. He jumped off Mars and ran at Jupiter, only partially hurt.  
  
Jupiter kicked and he dodged. She punched. He punched back.  
  
"Jupiter!" cried Sailor Moon, but she couldn't hurt a human.  
  
Finally she ran at the man, knocking him over. Then she grabbed Jupiter's hand and ran.  
  
"Come on you guys!" she called back, running down the street the vampire had come up.  
  
They ran for what seemed like a long time, then they saw a portal of sorts in front of them. Without thinking, Sailor Moon ran into it and her soldiers followed reluctantly.  
  
  
  
1.2.1 Chapter 2: welcome to Sunnydale  
  
Buffy stood at her locker. She was talking to the red head. A beginning Wiccan named Willow.  
  
"So no vampys at all?" she asked. Leaning against the locker beside Buffy's.  
  
"Nope, not one." She said as she slammed her locker.  
  
"Well then." Said willow." Maybe it'll be a peaceful day here for once."  
  
"Ya, just one killing and one psychotic killer." Said Xander coming up behind her.  
  
"You just have to make jokes don't you?" said Willow.  
  
Xander shrugged. "It's close enough to what a normal day in Sunnydale is for the slayer and her scoobies."  
  
Willow nodded. "Well, we can always hope it will be less than normal."  
  
Then they all headed for their classes.  
  
It was around noon and the Scouts had changed back into their everyday clothes.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Mina for the thousandth time.  
  
"I told you, I don't know!" said Serena.  
  
"Getting any readings Amy?" asked Lita.  
  
"No, nothing yet. How 'bout you Raye? Sensing anything?"  
  
The priestess shook her head. "Something, not much. Just an evil presence surrounding everything. Not like a yoma, but just, evil."  
  
"Ah ha!" cried Amy as he computer screen bleeped. "This place is called Sunnydale, California. It's the ancient location of something called the Hell mouth. There is also a legendary fighter here too, the vampire slayer. Her name is Buffy Summers and she goes to sunnydale high school."  
  
"Vampires?" said Lita.  
  
"Slayer?" said Serena.  
  
"Hell mouth?" said Mina.  
  
Amy nodded. " I can get us enrolled into Sunnydale high by the end of the day at the most." She said, already beginning to log into the files.  
  
"But it make no sense." Said Raye. "What is all that stuff?"  
  
Amy shrugged. "We'll just have to ask this Buffy person when she gets out of school. She usually stays at the school in the library. That's what the computer says anyway."  
  
The girls nodded and went to wait in the school library.  
  
Buffy sighed as she walked down the hall with Willow and Xander.  
  
"School is just a big meany. That's what it is." Said Buffy as she reached the door to the library.  
  
When she entered it she saw five strange looking girls sitting with Giles, the librarian and her watcher, and talking.  
  
"Whoa, go Giles." Said Xander.  
  
"You can be so immature at time Xander." Said Giles as he stood up to greet them. "This is Serena Tuskino, Lita Kino, Raye Hino, Amy Anderson, and Mina Aino."  
  
Buffy and company just stared at them.  
  
"Hi!" said Serena. "It's nice to finally meet you! Your guardian here was trying to explain the whole Slayer thing, but I do not really understand it. Could you maybe help me?"  
  
Raye laughed.  
  
"You're not good at learning or listening of any kind meatball head." She said.  
  
"Don't be mean Raye!" said Serena.  
  
Buffy took a fighting stance just in case.  
  
"How did you know about the slayer?" she said in a cool icy tone.  
  
Lita stood up and faced Buffy. "Stand back Slayer. Don't even think of harming Serena."  
  
Buffy fell back reluctantly. Xander and Willow came and stood beside her.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Buffy, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"We told you who we are Slayer." Said Lita.  
  
"You know what we mean." Said Xander.  
  
Raye sighed and got up. She stood beside Lita and looked at the trio.  
  
"If you must know, we are the sailor scouts. Sworn to protect our princess and future queen. I am Sailor Mars, princess to the planet mars." She said calmly, but the slight icy tone in her voice gave her away.  
  
"Why'd you tell them that Raye?" asked Mina. When she stood up there was a white cat in her arms with a crescent moon on his forehead that they hadn't noticed before.  
  
"Because they're not where the negative energy is coming from. It seems they are keeping it at bay." She said, turning her head to look at her friend.  
  
"So we have something in common." Whispered Amy.  
  
"O good! That means we don't have to be enemies!" said Serena. "By the way, do you have any food here? I've been starving since we got here."  
  
Raye rolled her eyes. Willow stepped away from the other two, a smile on her face.  
  
"Well, we could go to the bronze. I need to help Buffy study for her history test tomorrow." She said. "And my names Willow. This is Xander."  
  
When she pointed to him he waved. "Hey." Was all he said.  
  
"O, I hate history." Said Serena staring at the floor with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"And it never helps if the teachers are just as bad." Said Buffy.  
  
"I know." Replied Serena. "They lecture, lecture, lecture, and yell when you're late or miss a few classes because you're saving the world. Even though we can't tell them, it's still not our faults we're doing our jobs."  
  
Buffy nodded in agreement and the two walked out of the library towards the Bronze with the scouts and scoobies following behind. 


	2. chapter 3

Chapter 3: the Bronze, Cemetery, and Vampire Ashes.  
  
"We need one of these." Said Raye, looking around the Bronze.  
  
"Ya, totally." Agreed Mina. " I mean, look at the guys!"  
  
"Ya! A lot look like my old boyfriends though." Said Lita.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes and went back to her book.  
  
"So you guys like this place?" asked Xander. He hadn't said much, but he was beginning to loosen up.  
  
"Ya." They said in unison.  
  
"I just have one question." Said Buffy. "How do you get your hair that long? Or that color?" she asked.  
  
"We've been growing it all our lives." Said Raye.  
  
"It's natural." Said Amy, her nose still in the book.  
  
"Uh huh." said Buffy.  
  
"Back to the books Buffy!" said Willow. "You should be more like Serena here, she hasn't said a word since we got here."  
  
Raye choked on her drink, and Mina fell out of her chair. Lita just stared at Willow. There was a soft thump; Amy had dropped her book.  
  
"What?" asked Willow, looking at them. Then there came a giggle from Serena. She saw everyone staring at her.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked.  
  
"Your, your studying!" cried Raye, still wiping her mouth.  
  
"O, that." Said Serena. "Well, this universes history is like reading a comic book."  
  
They stared at her,  
  
"I mean it. It's because I know none of this ever happened in our world so I'm kind of reading a story." She said.  
  
"How would you know meatball head? You don't even know our universes history." Said Raye.  
  
"Hush!" said Amy. "Let her think that! Maybe she'll learn something."  
  
Serena just looked at her then slammed the book shut. Then Buffy got up and began to head out the door. She walked past without saying where she was going, but Xander and Willow didn't seem to mind or notice. Lita looked after her and began to get up and go after her.  
  
"Don't bother." Said Willow. "She's just going on patrol. If it was anything big she'd tell us."  
  
When Willow went back to the history book, Lita just got up and walked after Buffy mumbling something about having to go to the bathroom.  
  
After she was out of hearing distance she called to Buffy.  
  
"Wait up!"  
  
Buffy turned around and saw Lita coming towards her. "What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"To help you." Said Lita. And to show you that I'm just as powerful, she thought to herself.  
  
Lita followed Buffy in silence through the cold dark streets. Some punks ran laughing and screaming from the cops. She watched them, wondering what the heck they thought they were doing. Buffy had gotten ahead and Lita ran to catch up. A car alarm blasted and it sounded as if a widow was being smashed.  
  
"What's with this town?" she asked aloud.  
  
"It's sunnydale." Was all she got in reply.  
  
When they reached the cemetery, Buffy just sat there and waited.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Didn't you come here to kick some yo.. Vampire butt?" she asked.  
  
"Ya I did." Said Buffy. "I wait for the creeps to crawl out of their graves then stake 'em."  
  
"Graves?" asked Lita.  
  
"Yes graves. Where did you think vampires came from?"  
  
Lita just shrugged and waited. She was almost asleep when there was a deep growl that made her jump. Then she saw a man, yet he wasn't a man. Like the one who'd chased them from their own universe.  
  
Buffy got up and got ready to fight, but the vampire ignored her and headed towards Lita.  
  
Buffy was about to cry out for her to run, but Lita just took out a wand that looked like a harp without any strings a green crystal on top.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!" she called, raising the wand high into the air.  
  
Buffy started to cover her eyes as Lita transformed, but as soon as she did, it was over.  
  
The vampire wasn't at all phased, he just kept charging.  
  
"Oak evolution!" she cried and hit the vamp with her shocking electric leaves.  
  
The vamp screamed but was still coming. Lita tossed a small compact to Buffy as she began to fight the vamp.  
  
"Call the others!" she called as she kicked the vampire in the stomach.  
  
"What? And why?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Because we need help." Was the reply.  
  
Lita kicked the vampire hard again and he fell back. She called her attack again and hit him. The vampire fell to the ground, looking a lot like a pathetic human.  
  
"On the other hand don't." she said. "They'll just say he's human and we can't hurt him."  
  
She kicked him into the ground again as Buffy watched.  
  
"This is your area, why don't you help?" she called as she punched the vampire in the face.  
  
"O, right." Said Buffy.  
  
She walked over to Lita and handed her a stake.  
  
"What's this for?" she asked, but the moment she spent saying it the vampire jumped up and pushed her into the ground.  
  
Buffy jumped him and began to punch,  
  
"It goes. In the heart." She replied as she punched.  
  
Lita guessed what she had to do and stabbed the vampire once. She missed.  
  
"try again!" called Buffy.  
  
So she did. This time the stake struck true and the vampire disapeared in a flash of ashes.  
  
Lita coughed and sneezed as it fell into her face. Buffy rolled to Lita's side as she fell.  
  
Lita stood up and dusted off her fuku. She saw Buffy watching her and asked, "what?"  
  
"what kind of outfit is that?" she said.  
  
" it's my fuku. My battle outfit." Lita said.  
  
"you fight in that?"  
  
"you just saw me didn't you?"  
  
Buffy sighed and lita added. "lets just go back to the others and we'll try and explain. 


	3. chapter 4

Chapter 4: settling down  
  
Buffy and Lita walked into the Bronze. When the other scouts saw Lita they ran to her.  
  
"Lita!"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"How'd you get that nasty cut on your head?!"  
  
Lita pushed them away. She sat down at a table and began to explain.  
  
"First of all," she said. "We need to find some place to stay."  
  
The other scouts nodded and they looked at the scoobies.  
  
"I could say your foreign exchange students and my mom might not be to suspicious.." said Willow.  
  
Buffy nodded. "My mom might believe that too."  
  
"So." said Serena. "How many do you think you guys can take?"  
  
"I can take 2." Said Buffy and Willow in unison.  
  
"Uh oh." Said Mina. "That's 4."  
  
"Nooo, it's 5." Said Raye sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be mean Raye, or we'll let you be the odd one out." Said Lita.  
  
They all turned to Xander.  
  
"No, no, no. I don't object to having beautiful ladies in my house, but not like this. No." he said.  
  
"O, come on Xander. You've got that whole basement to yourself. It's not like there's not room." Said Willow. "Anyway, it's a full moon. So even if Oz had room he couldn't take one."  
  
Xander sighed, "fine."  
  
"I'll go!" cried Mina.  
  
"I'll go." Said Raye. "I don't trust Mina 10 ft near any guys room. Especially if she thinks he's cute."  
  
Raye smiled at Xander then continued. "So Mina and Serena can go with willow. Sorry Willow. Lita and Amy then can go with Buffy. It looks like Lita and Buffy have stuff to talk about anyway."  
  
With that she stood up and offered her hand to Xander.  
  
"Coming?" she asked.  
  
"Uhh.." was all he could say before she pulled him up by his arm and dragged him out of the Bronze.  
  
"I swear she just wants him for herself…" mumbled Mina as she watched them leave.  
  
"O, get off it Mina. That's just what you want." Said Serena.  
  
"Well," said Buffy, talking to Lita. "If any other vampires witnessed that light show you put off they won't be out again tonight. So I think it's safe to go home."  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
So everyone got up and left the Bronze.  
  
  
  
Raye and Xander walked in silence. Every once in a while Raye would jump at the sound of glass smashing, or police sirens. Pretty soon the silence was thick and heavy, both were almost afraid to disturb the night.  
  
"Do you have a fireplace?" said Raye, finally breaking the deafening silence.  
  
"Hmm? O, no." said Xander looking at her briefly before becoming extremely interested in the ground before his feet.  
  
"Ok." Said Raye before becoming silent again.  
  
When they reached Xander's house he rushed her down stairs before his parents could notice he was home. They were in the middle of an argument so they didn't notice much of anything.  
  
"Do they always fight like that?" asked Raye as he closed the door.  
  
"No." said Xander, laughing nervously.  
  
Raye looked like she was about to ask more, but thought better of it. She dropped down onto a chair and started rummaging through her backpack.  
  
"Darn." She said. "I have a tank top and shorts that I was going to change into for gym today, but the weather's different here. I'd freeze in this."  
  
She sighed and looked at Xander.  
  
"Would you happen to have any old clothes? I'd give them back before we left."  
  
Xander looked at her for a second then dropped his eyes again.  
  
"Ya, sure. They might be a bit big on you, but they'll work." He said, leaving for a moment and coming back with an orange Hawaiian shirt and some plain slacks.  
  
"You can sleep in your gym clothes tonight and wear these tomorrow." He said, lying the clothes on the arm of the chair. "The bathroom's over there, and you can change whenever you want."  
  
As he said it her pointed and Raye nodded.  
  
Later on, Raye was lying on the floor amongst blankets and a few pillows. Xander was on the bed trying to fall asleep and ignore the strange feeling in his stomach.  
  
  
  
"So you're a computer wiz?" asked Buffy as Amy sat on the bed in some of her pjs punching in buttons on a small compact computer.  
  
"M hmm." Said Amy.  
  
"Ah, ok." Said Buffy before turning to Lita who was looking a bit awkward in Buffy's to-small clothes.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. Your princesses reincarnated into the future? You have the powers of your planets and can fight with magic in mini skirts?" she said.  
  
Lita nodded. "You forgot the part that we are sworn to protect the future queen of the moon kingdom."  
  
"O, right. Well, that sounds cool. I'm just the Chosen. I fight evil and demons till I'm killed and some other slayer pops up to take my place." Buffy said while looking at her toes.  
  
"That doesn't sound too pleasant, you sound like poor Serena. She's died about, o, 10 times. That might be an exaggeration, but she's our trusted friend and future queen."  
  
There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Summers leaned in.  
  
"You girls feeling hungry?" she asked, smiling at them with that motherly smile  
  
.  
  
"Serena! Did you bring any comics?" asked Mina as she and Serena flopped down on Willow's bed.  
  
"Of course!! I was going to read them in English today, but I didn't even have the class!" Serena said as she laughed.  
  
"You know guys," said Willow as she clicked the mouse. "We need to get to bed. As soon as I check out a few things online I'm getting off."  
  
Serena and Mina stared at her. "Party pooper…" they whispered in unison. 


End file.
